Crush Crush: The Movie
Crush Crush: The Movie (also simply known as Crush Crush) is an upcoming 2018 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated romantic comedy fantasy adventure film based on the anime dating simulation idle game Crush Crush created by Sad Panda Studios. Produced by Warner Animation Group, Lord Miller Productions, and Sad Panda Studios, in association with RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film is set to release in February 14, 2018 during Valentine's Day. Synopsis A funny, clumsy, busy white man named Marshmallow, after getting distracted by a pigeon while going to a grocery store to buy beer, Pocky sticks, and Mountain Dew, encountered a young woman named Cassie, when he crushed her with his bicycle, breaking her ribs and hospitalizing her. She's initially very antagonistic towards Marshmallow after his disastrous introduction/meeting caused her to be hospitalized. But she gradually warms up to him as Marshmallow's relationship with her increases, and after 8 dates with Marshmallow, including 4 dates in the moonlight, Cassie is now his girlfriend. 1 week after Cassie officially became Marshmallow's girlfriend and lover, Marshmallow and Cassie went on another date, but this time in a restaurant. After Marshmallow and Cassie finished eating their dinner, they go on a moonlight stroll in the park at night, and as they do so, Marshmallow proposes to Cassie with a diamond ring he bought for her, who eagerly and happily accepts. 2 weeks later, Marshmallow and Cassie are both married and they leave on their honeymoon. 1 week after their marriage, Marshmallow goes to different places to meet different girls, including Mio, Quill, Iro, and more. However, while meeting Luna, Marshmallow noticed the Dark Portal in the sky. Will Marshmallow sacrifice himself to save the universe and close down the portal, or will Marshmallow make things worse if he uses a vacuum cleaner to suck down the Dark Portal? Plot Coming soon! Cast *Bill Hader as Marshmallow, a 21-year-old funny, clumsy, and busy white man who looks a lot like a marshmallow. He's the main protagonist of the movie and Cassie's best friend and husband. He is also a huge lover of girls, especially Cassie. *Mae Whitman as Cassie, a 19-year-old arrogant but cheerful, sweet, and attractive taxi driver who is a huge fan of moonlight. She's the main deuteragonist of the movie and Marshmallow's best friend and wife. *Melissa Sternenberg as Q-Pernikiss, the loving and caring goddess of love who helps Marshmallow throughout the entire movie, the same way that she helped Marshmallow throughout the game. Her nickname is Q-Piddy. *Morgan Long as Mio, a 20-year-old college student who loved playing video games, including Crush Crush, the anime dating simulation idle game that the movie is based on. Morgan, Mio's voice actress, named the character after her cat of the same name. *Knottyorchid12 and Tom Kenny as the two doctors that took Cassie to the hospital. *Michelle Marie as Quill, a 19-year-old homeless cat lady who lives in the alley with her pet cat Lil Quill. *Chloe D voices the following characters: **Alpha, a 26-year-old Songaloid. **Pamu, a 10,369-year-old heroine who was trapped in an ancient prison for 10,348 years until Marshmallow came and accidentally crushed it, thus freeing her from it. **Darya, a 100,069-year-old intelligent goddess who loves diamonds. **(Chloe May Have To send Voice Recordings Due to Her being Busy and Australian) More coming soon! Production Development On February 14, 2017, four months after the original Crush Crush game is released, Morgan Long revealed that Sad Panda Studios is in talks with Warner Bros. regarding an animated Crush Crush movie to be produced by Ryan Halprin and Chris McKay with Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, the same guys that brought you The Lego Movie, 21 Jump Street, 22 Jump Street, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, serving as directors, writers, and executive producers. Casting Pickle131 was originally going to voice Cassie, but when she learned that voice acting in animation is a big responsibility, she was replaced by Mae Whitman. Animation The storyboards and visual development will be handled by Sad Panda Studios in Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada, and Warner Animation Group in Burbank, California, United States, while the animation, clean-up, inbetweens, and digital ink & paint will be handled by Toei Animation in Japan, Yowza Animation in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Toon City Animation in the Philippines, and Rough Draft Studios in Los Angeles, California, United States and Seoul, South Korea. Music The music for the film will be composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, who is best known for being a composer for Nickelodeon's Rugrats, as well as its three films. Release Coming soon! Rating Crush Crush: The Movie is rated PG by the MPAA for some brief language, mild cartoon violence, mild sex-related humor, and some rude humor. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Coming soon! Gallery File:Marshmallow_(Crush_Crush).png|Character concept art for Marshmallow File:Crush_Crush_The_Movie_screenshot.png|Marshmallow crushed Cassie while trying to make a pigeon fly away Crush Crush The Movie screenshot 2.png|Marshmallow gets distracted by a pigeon while riding his bike to the grocery store Crush Crush The Movie screenshot 3.png|Marshmallow visits Cassie at her hospital room Crush Crush The Movie screenshot 4.png|Marshmallow meets Q-Piddy Crush Crush The Movie screenshot 5.png|Marshmallow is confused when Cassie rolls her eyes Crush_Crush_The_Movie_poster.png|Teaser poster #1 Crush_Crush_The_Movie_poster_2.png|Teaser poster #2 Crush Crush The Movie screenshot 6.png|Mio gets mad at Marshmallow and his new high score on an arcade game Crush Crush The Movie screenshot 7.png|The arcade gamers get angry at Marshmallow Crush Crush The Movie screenshot 8.png|Marshmallow sees a picture of Cassie's grandmother inside Cassie's old heart memory necklace MarshmallowVille concept art.png|Location concept art for MarshmallowVille (formerly CrushVille) Crush_Crush_The_Movie_screenshot_9.png|Marshmallow crushed Quill's cardboard box house Crush_Crush_The_Movie_soundtrack_cover.png|Original motion picture soundtrack cover OWO.png|Marshmallow Holding A diamiond After Meeting darya Transcript Credits Coming soon! Trivia *Cassie and Marshmallow parody the famous spaghetti scene from the 1955 animated Disney film, Lady and the Tramp. *It is revealed in this movie that Marshmallow used to have a wife that looked just like him before they got divorced. This was mentioned by Marshmallow himself. *While all girls in the movie are anime-style humans, Marshmallow and the rest of the characters from the film are cartoon creatures. For example, Marshmallow is a white cartoon man that does not wear clothes and looks like a marshmallow. *Although Crush Crush: The Movie is a hand-drawn animated movie, the film includes a live-action segment of a family watching the entire movie. **This happened when Marshmallow breaks the fourth wall by saying "Am I really funny?" and then the camera zooms out to reveal the whole movie being shown at the theater in the real world, which is the alternate live-action universe. The family talks about Marshmallow and how he meets the girls. The segment ends as it cuts rights back to Marshmallow, who later mentioned that the audience thinks he's funny and he knew it. *Marshmallow is known for being the funniest character of the entire movie, even if he breaks the fourth wall. *Marshmallow was originally going to be 40 years old, but the directors thought he looks too old, so they changed his age to 21 to make him look younger. External links *Sad Panda Studios' official YouTube channel *Sad Panda Studios' official website *Play the original Crush Crush game on Kongregate Polls Does this sound like a good idea or a bad idea? It's a good idea! It's a bad idea! I don't know. Do you want to help me write the transcript for the film? Yes! Maybe. No! Category:Movies Category:2018 films Category:Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Sad Panda Studios Category:Crush Crush Category:Films based on video games Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Films based on Anime Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian animated films Category:MovieLover9000's ideas